Sweet Potato Cookies
by youthfulninja
Summary: When Corporal Giroro gets a craving for sweet potato cookies, his cousin Cerara bends over backwards for him to get some. Goofy Oneshot w/ a bit of GiroNatsu and cousinly bonding


Hello! XD I had a lot more to this fic but it got lost, so it probably won't be finished untill I find or rewrite the lost part. ^^; Gomenasai!  
OH and Cerara is a girl and Giroro's cousin, sorry for not saying this before! ^^; And shes pink. XD

-  
Cerara: *walks in and announces* I want cookies!

Giroro: Did somebody just say cookies? *sitting outside polishing gun* Do they have sweet potatoes in them? A *wants*

Cerara: ... ni-san you can't put sweet potatoes in cookies

Giroro: Well why not? It's not like they don't taste good.

Cerara: cause.. cause u just cant. But then again... rly, y not? *ponders* hang on ni-san! *runs off to find kululu*

Giroro: W/e... *goes back to polishing his gun*

Cerara: *runs into kululu's base, slides on the floor and stops right by his spinny chair* KULULU-SAN!

Kululu: Kekekekeee, No need to yell. *rolls eyes* "no need to do DNA testing to show _THEY'RE_ related, kekeke!"*spins to face cerara* What is it? keke

Cerara: is it possible to make cookies out of sweet potatoes?

Kululu: What makes you think I know THAT? kekekee

Cerara: *glares*

Kululu: ...

Cerara: *still glaring him down*

Kululu:...

Kululu: ok FINE I'l look it up for you, kekekeee.

Cerara: YAY thank you kululu! *glomps*

Kululu: OK OK ur not welcome get your little paws off me, keke! *looks it up*

Kululu: well well well lookie here, it seems like it IS possible. But then again you can make anything out of anything these days, kekekeeee!

Cerara: cool! thanks kululu! i'l make you curry later as a thank you! *dashes out of his lab*

Kululu: Don't forget! Kekekeee!

Cerara: *runs through the kitchen, natsumi's washing the dishes* *hops up on the counter* Hey natsumi! guess what!

Natsumi: Oh hey frog, whats up?

Cerara: Kululu says its possible to make sweet potato cookies! And Giroro wants them! *sort of XD*

Natsumi: Oh does he now? *looks at the clock* Well I think it's a good idea!

Cerara: whats a good idea? OAO

Natsumi: Do you want to make the cookies with me? *laughs* and we'll surprise that stubborn red frog in the process ;D I havn't made cookies in a while, and since u said sweet potato cookies, why not? ^^

Cerara: YAY! We're gonna have cookies!

Natsumi: *finishes washing the dishes and hangs up her apron* shhh! u know who has big ears around here! *motions at giroro who's sitting at his campsite, polishing his gun*

Cerara: *slaps hand over mouth*

Natsumi: *grabs jacket* Come on Cerara! Lets go to the store before it closes! ^^

Cerara: *jumps off counter* Ok Natsumi-san! ^^ *slides open glass door* Bye Nii-san im going to the store with natsumi! *slams it shut and runs off to the store with natsumi*

Giroro: ok with natsum- *gets cut off when she closes the door* -_-; *sighs* *goes back to cleaning his gun*

Giroro:*a minute passes* Natsumi and Cerara sh-shopping... O_O Why do I feel jealous... N-no... I am not jealous... I won't be jealous... *polishes gun harder*

Giroro: *another minute passes* QAQ... natsumi never took ME shopping before... no no no! D *shakes his head* Stop this Giroro! You're a soldier! A soldier doesn't get jealous of his cousin just because she got invited to go shopping with his... c-crush!

Ms. FurBottom: meow? *comes over by him*

Giroro: GAHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ima go follow them! *accidently spooks cat*

Ms. Furbottom: *regains composure after jumping a few feet in the air* meooowww...? -_-;

Giroro: Sorry .

Giroro: no wait... ur right. this is natsumi and cerara we're talking about here. they r both two perfectly capable women who can handle themselves perfectly fine especially when going on a simple trip to the store...

Ms. Furbottom: nya nya! ^^

GIroro: ... which is exactly why I'm going to go follow them anyway! *heads off in a rush to follow them*

Ms. Furbottom: *facepalm*

Giroro: *follows them, hides behind a tree*

Keroro: gero gero geroooo! gundam gundam guunndam! lalalalalaaa! *is walking home from buying gundam* *spots giroro sneaking around* OH! Giroro-goc- *gets shut up by giroro*

Giroro: *rushes over to him and covers his mouth* Be quiet Keroro! Don't blow my cover!

Keroro:*whispers* ooooo what cover? are you playing secret agent? awww why didn't you invite me to play? QAQ

Giroro: *whisper yells* secret agent? where did u even get that idea? Of course not! I'm following natsumi and cerara.

Keroro: OOHHHHHHH so your STALKING them? Gerogerori D

Giroro: WHAT? NO im not stalking them! I'm simply following them! That's all!

Keroro: ...looks like stalking to me corporal XD

Giroro: IM NOT STALKING NATSUMI AND MY COUSIN! *clamps hand over mouth when he realizes he said tht out loud*

Keroro: wwhhhaattever. ^^ well, u better get a move on corporal, cause they iz loonnggg gone now ^^

Giroro: WHAT? aw curse you keroro! *runs off after natsumi and cerara*

Keroro: *calls out* Have fun with your stalking, corporal! ^^ *heads to the house* now for some gundammmmmm! geroo geroo gerooooo lalalalaaalaaaa!


End file.
